Tied Together with a Glossy Smile
by angellwings
Summary: Ella's thoughts as she and Peggy head to the Final Jam after party. Just a short piece to explore Ella's character a little bit. One-shot. Reviews are love!


**

* * *

Tied Together with a Glossy Smile

* * *

  
**

I know what everyone thinks of me. I'm not stupid. I won't go as far as to call myself bright, but I am definitely not stupid. I know that people think I'm shallow and unable to speak for myself, I know that people think I'm a ditz (that one might actually be true), and I know that people doubt my talent. So what if I like celebrities and nail polish and lip gloss? Everybody has to like something right? Well, I like music, gossip, and make up. I also like shiny things, but who doesn't? I mean they're SHINY.

But I have my good qualities! I'm friendly, positive, passionate, AND talented. I wouldn't be at Camp Rock if I wasn't, and it's true that being friends with Tess has kind of limited the number of friendships that I have but I'm STILL nice. I'm not rude like Tess. Maybe tonight I showed people what I could do. I certainly hope so. At least Barron and Sander gave me a chance. I still can't believe they managed to add me in to the act on such short notice. I'd watched them rehearse the song every chance I could. I've always thought it was an awesome tune. It was constantly stuck in my head although I never told Tess that. She would have jumped down my throat. It was such a thrill to perform without Tess, and then to actually get a chance to _share_ the spotlight with someone was even more fabulous! _I_ performed at Final Jam for Connect 3 and was very clearly visible for once.

I noticed people giving me strange looks as Peggy and I entered the Wrap Party, and I began to wonder why.

"Why are people staring at us?" I asked Peggy.

"You know how gossip works, Ella. They're probably wondering why we didn't perform as 'The It Girls' tonight," Peggy told me with a sigh.

"What do we do about it?" I asked.

"Nothing, they're going to think what they want to anyway," Peggy said with a shrug. "Besides I am in too great of a mood to worry about Camp gossip!"

"I know! You won!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and down excitedly and clapped my hands. "Yay, Peggy!"

She squealed and joined me in the jumping. When we were finished Peggy gave me a smile and a hug.

"I don't think I ever told you how great you were during your performance," She said. "That's the first time in a long time that you looked like you were having real fun."

"Thank you! Barron and Sander were really nice to let me perform with them! And I got to wear my new sparkly shirt! YAY!"

Peggy laughed and tugged on my sparkly sleeve, "I see that! I told you that top would look great on stage!"

We walked over to the refreshment table and I immediately couldn't wait to grab a plate.

"There's guitar and microphone shaped cookies!" I exclaimed happily as a picked one up and placed it on a plate. "It's almost too pretty to eat!"

"Oh, Ella, I'm so glad you enjoy the simple things in life," Peggy told me with an amused smile.

"She's simple alright," the guy behind Peggy mumbled. I looked down at the table and chose to ignore him. People made comments like that about me all the time. I always pretended not to hear it. I didn't care what they thought…okay that's not true. I do care what they think. If I didn't then I wouldn't be friends with Tess. Tess is what kept people from being open with their teasing. Tess runs the camp, and if she thinks I'm cool then no one else can say otherwise.

Peggy glared at the guy and opened her mouth to speak, but someone else spoke up first.

"At least _she's_ talented enough to compete in Final Jam, dude."

I knew that voice. I'd heard enough in interviews to recognize it instantly. That was Nate, the quiet and sensitive and serious member of Connect 3. Peggy and I both turned slowly in his direction with looks of awe and thankfulness on our faces. The guy rolled his eyes and walked away from the table.

I bit my bottom lip and smiled at him, "Thanks!"

He grinned, "No problem. I'm not a fan of rude people. In my opinion there's just no reason for it. You were a part of the 'Hasta La Vista' act right?"

I nodded and shook his hand excitedly, "I'm Ella."

Peggy cleared her throat and I assumed that meant I had been shaking Nate's hand for far too long. I stopped and let go of his hand, but never let my smile leave my face. I'm positive I looked absolutely goofy and star struck, but that's truly what I felt like. Why should I hide it?

"Great to meet you Ella," He said with a chuckle. He then turned to Peggy, "I don't think we've been officially introduced. Peggy, right?"

She shook his hand a lot quicker than I did, "That would be me."

"Congrats on your win. That was a great song you performed," He told her. "You'll have fun recording with Shane. He can get a little crazy after being locked in a recording studio for hours on end."

"Thanks for the warning," Peggy said with a light laugh.

"Whenever you come out to L.A. you should hang out with us. You **and** Ella too, of course," Nate offered as he smiled in my direction again.

"Me too? Really?" I asked excitedly.

He nodded, "Definitely, I think Shane's new girlfriend and her friend are going to be in town the same weekend of the recording session so they'll be there too."

"It's like a little Camp Rock reunion!" I exclaimed. Nate gave me an amused smile.

"I guess so," He said.

"Hey Nate!" Jason called from across the room, "Brown wants us to take some press pictures in front of the dining hall!"

"Coming!" He called back before he turned back around and smiled at the both of us. "Duty calls, but it was nice meeting the both of you, and I hope to see you in L.A. in a couple of months."

"You too!" I called after him as he walked off. I immediately turned to Peggy, "NATE just invited me to hang out with Connect 3 in L.A.!"

She grinned at me, "Yes I know, Ella, I was standing right here."

"Oh my gosh! And he SHOOK my hand! I touched Nate's hand!"

Peggy's eyes widened and she shushed me discretely as people began to stare.

"Oh, sorry!" I said. "Too loud?"

"Just one decibel too far, friend," Peggy said with a chuckle.

"Decimal?" I asked in confusion. "Isn't that a math thing?"

Why would Peggy compare my volume level to math?

"DeciBEL not decimal," She told me with a kind expression.

"Oooooh, my bad," I said with a nod.

She smiled at me as we continued to fill our plates with yummy snacks.

"Ella?"

"Yes, Peggy?"

"Don't ever change."

"Never? I mean I know this outfit looks stunning but I was really hoping I could wear my new pink jammies to bed tonight."

I gave Peggy a confused look as she laughed. She didn't bother answering me, but then again I guess she was laughing too hard to answer. I know she's not really laughing at me because I don't hear a mocking tone in her laughter, and I don't take offense. I'm used to Peggy being amused by certain things that I say, and I'm used to not always being certain _why_ she's amused.


End file.
